1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus, information display control method, and a storage medium storing program, suitable for a foldable electronic organizer, electronic book, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies have been conducted on techniques of improving display quality by adjusting the viewing angle of a liquid crystal in one display panel by detecting its tilt angle.
The conventional technique is effective only for one display panel. In contrast to this, there are many types of foldable apparatuses using two display panels, such as currently available electronic dictionary apparatuses, cellular phone terminals, and portable video game machines. When using an apparatus having two display panels, the line of sight of the user differs with respect to these display panels. For this reason, even if one display panel is properly adjusted, the other display panel is not properly adjusted because of the difference in line-of-sight, angle between the two display panels, resulting in deterioration in display quality. That is, the technique disclosed in above patent literature cannot be applied to such an apparatus.
Under the circumstance, it is desired to provide an information display apparatus with a plurality of display panels, capable of ensuring optimal visual fields regardless of the angles at which the user sees the respective display panels and a program.